Just an history
by Moon-shine06
Summary: Deux mois après la bataille contre Aizen, Toshiro s'entraîne dans une grotte. alors qu'il se bat pour pouvoir protéger son amie Hinamori, de vieux souvenirs resurgissent.
1. Prologue : Just an history

Soul society, deux mois après la défaite d'Aizen.

Hinamori... Il se devait de la protéger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser se mettre en danger. C'était son devoir, il se devait d'être fort.

Rangiku observait d'un air attentif son capitaine s'entraîner inlassablement. Il avait changé durant ces deux derniers mois. Il était devenu bien plus agressif, bien plus renfermé. Il y a encore peu de temps, il prenait très à cœur son rôle de capitaine, il participait à toutes les réunions, s'investissait autant qu'il le pouvait. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, il restait dans cette grotte, enfermé, n'en sortait plus.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle aussi avait changé depuis qu'elle avait perdu Gin, son meilleur ami, son âme sœur. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais, se demanda alors si, finalement, elle s'en remettrait un jour. Malgré tout son chagrin, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, comme son capitaine ne se préoccupant plus de rien, c' était à elle, Rangiku, qu'incombait la lourde de tâche de s'occuper de la dixième division. Elle avait perdu Gin mais elle ne laisserait pas son capitaine sombrer, elle se l'était promis.

Rangiku leva son regard un instant le posa sur son capitaine et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il pansait,elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps ... et en même, elle avait tant de mal à le comprendre ...  
>Cette bataille avait révélé quelque chose d'enfoui en lui et cette chose, aussi enfouit qu'elle l'avait été, semblait le perturber, le tourmenter. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne connaissait que le dixième de ses tourments et qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'occuper de lui. En fait, elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un enfant.<p>

Rangiku ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle l'admirait , elle aurait aimé être aussi indépendante. Si elle l'avait été, Gin serait sûrement là aujourd'hui, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Elle avait tellement attendu de lui, s'était montrée si égoïste.

Un cri déchira le silence, la jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits et se tourna vers son capitaine. Elle accourut aussitôt auprès de lui.  
>Le spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait put imaginer. Son capitaine gisait au milieu de la grotte, accablé par la douleur et par les efforts qu'il avait produis.<br>Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire ainsi, avait-il donc perdu la tête ?

- Taichou*.., Je sais que cela compte beaucoup pour vous, mais... vous ne feriez pas mieux de vous reposer un petit peu ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par répondre ces quelques mots :

- Rangiku, je n'avais pas su la protéger et le résultat est là ... Elle est partie à jamais. Je n' échouerai pas une nouvelle fois , je ne la laisserai pas dépérir comme avait pu dépérir Echo ...

Rangiku resta perplexe un instant. Son visage se crispa, elle se répéta les mots de son capitaine, ne retînt finalement que ce nom. Echo ...  
>Cela devait faire des années qu'il ne l'avait pas évoqué, des années que l'on n'avait pas entendu ce mot sortir de sa bouche. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, furieux, triste. Il voulait hurler mais seules quelques gouttes tombèrent de ses yeux, Echo ...<br>Ce seul mot réveillait tant de souvenirs.  
>Ce seul mot lui était si agréable et en même temps si amer, souvenir d'un passé qui lui manquait tant.<p>

* Capitaine


	2. Chapitre 2 : Just a meeting

Flashback ,

Rugonkai, des années auparavant.

Toshiro regarda au loin, il s'ennuyait. Depuis qu' Hinamori était partie pour étudier à l'école des Shinigamis, il était seul. Il s'occupait alors comme il le pouvait. Ainsi, la plupart du temps, il passait ses journées dans les plaines du Rugonkai. Il s'allongeait dans l'herbe et observait le ciel.  
>Il pouvait passer des heures ainsi, seul.<br>Ce calme finalement lui convenait parfaitement, il n'y avait personne pouvant nuire sa tranquillité , il avait enfin la paix.

Cela devait être un jour de printemps, enfin, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance lorsque l'on habite dans le Royaume des âmes. Toshiro sortit de la maison de sa grand-mère et décida de rejoindre le grand cerisier. Il courra, il aimait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, il aimait ce sentiment de liberté, il ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait n'observait même pas le paysage.  
>Il fit ainsi une bonne centaine de mètres et se retrouva très vite devant l'imposant arbre. Il se dressait là, au milieu d'une grande pleine, majestueux. Toshiro l'observa un instant, il se sentait tout petit et l'arbre lui, semblait être le Roi de ses lieux, le jeune garçon n était alors qu'un simple sujet.<br>Il s'avança lentement, de la manière la plus respectueuse qui soit et lorsqu'il fut assez près de l'arbre pour le toucher, il caressa du bout des doigts l'écorce dure. Il laissa tomber ensuite sa main le long de son corps et s'assit brusquement sur le sol. Il regarda le ciel un instant, ferma les yeux, se mit à chanter une chanson que sa grand mère lui avait apprise. Les mots et les phrases s'enchaînaient mais il ne put terminer sa chanson. Déjà, il s'endormit, une larme coulant lentement le long de sa joue.

Son rêve était doux,il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce en compagnie de sa grand-mère et de son amie Hinamori. La vieille femme riait et chantait fort, son amie quant à elle s'approcha lentement et lui tendit un morceau de pastèque, son fruit préféré. Il se dit qu'il aurait put mourir ainsi, son amie ses côtés. Malheureusement ce rêve fut de courte durée et il ne tarda pas à se réveiller.  
>Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait, mais, étrangement, il n' était pas mouillé . Pourtant même le cerisier avec ces toutes ses branches aurait du laisser filtrer quelques gouttes d'eau. Il leva alors les yeux et aperçu une jeune fille, debout, tendant une ombrelle au dessus de sa tête.<br>Il l'observa longuement, elle était jolie, ses long cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses épaules en ondulant. Elle était petite comme lui et elle portait un kimono traditionnel rose à fleurs qui s'accordait avec sa peau claire. Le regard du jeune garçon s'arrêta quelques instants sur son visage, son œil droit était caché par un bandage. Le jeune fille, gênée par le fait d'être fixée ainsi prit un air sévère et finit par lui dire :

- Tu sais, même si je te protège de la pluie, tu risques d'attraper froid en restant ici.

Elle marqua un temps de pause puis lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Avant de lui lancer :

- Je connais une auberge abandonnée non loin d'ici. Tu peux y passer la nuit si tu veux, à moins que tu ne préfères rester mourir de froid ici. Mais si tu habites dans les environs, je veux bien te raccompagner.

Toshiro secoua la tête et décida de la suivre. Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la marche.  
>Ils se mirent alors à marcher rapidement en direction de la fameuse auberge.<br>A présent il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait sombre. Si cette fille n'avait pas été là , il serait sûrement en train de mourir de froid, finalement c'est peut être ce qu'il aurait préféré .  
>Il finit pas penser à sa grand-mère, seule dans sa petite maison, elle devait être folle d'inquiétude .. à cette pensée il eut quelques remords et commença à se sentir mal.<br>Soudain, la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Aurore mais on me surnomme Echo, c'est plus court.

Elle se tut, fixa la main du jeune garçon pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes attendant une réponse. Déçue, elle se tourna et reprit sa marche, d'un pas lent cette fois.

Après une bonne demi heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge,  
>Malgré la nuit qui tombait, Toshiro parvenait à voir l'auberge. Bien que très modeste, elle était jolie et avait beaucoup de charme, elle était entièrement construite en bois et le devant était orné d'une multitude de fleurs.<br>Echo ouvrit la porte, enleva ses chaussures et l'invita à entrer. Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et, en entrant, fut surpris par la propreté des lieux, pourtant elle avait bien dit que l'auberge tait abandonnée...

- C'est parce que je viens souvent ici, je trouve cette auberge magnifique, il aurait été dommage de la laisser tomber en ruines.

Toshiro sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle. C'est qu'en plus d' être jolie elle était perspicace. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se mettre dans des situation pareilles, et puis qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de la suivre comme ça? Et si cette fille tait un Hollow ? Qu'est ce qui allait donc lui arriver...

Echo l'observa un instant, il semblait se méfier d'elle, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de détendre atmosphère mais elle ne sut trouver les mots.  
>Elle laissa donc son invité dans la vaste pièce principale et partit en direction de la petite cuisine afin de faire chauffer du thé . Elle se dit qu'il devait avoir faim, mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu de recevoir un invité , et n'avait donc rien à lui offrir à manger.<br>Même si il tait loin d' être bavard, elle tait contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, elle venait très souvent ici, mais était toujours seule.  
>Le thé chauffé , elle remplit deux tasses trouvées dans un placard et les remplit du liquide bouillant.<br>Elle retourna dans la pièce principale et servit son invité, toujours aussi silencieux.  
>Elle le fixa tout en buvant doucement son thé . Ils restèrent ainsi, tout les deux, face à face, pendant de longues minutes, Echo voulut prendre la parole plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien<br>C'est finalement Toshiro qui parla :

- Hum... Merci pour le thé mais il est tard alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher.

Echo ne répondit pas, se leva et alla chercher un futon de façon ce que son hôte puisse dormir sur quelque chose d'assez confortable. Elle retourna ensuite chercher son invité et le conduisit dans l'une des chambres encore en bon état. Une fois seul, Toshiro se laissa tomber sur le futon et s'allongea. Il contempla longuement les murs, ornés de diverses peintures. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain.

Toshiro se leva péniblement, réveillé par le chant des oiseaux.  
>Il mit du temps à recouvrer totalement ses esprits et petit à petit tous les éléments se remirent en place : le cerisier, la jeune fille, l'auberge. Il se rallongea quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il tait déjà tard, il bondit, s'habilla à la hâte, sortit de la chambre et cria son hôte par simple politesse :<p>

Merci de m'avoir laisser dormir ici je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

A son grand étonnement, on ne répondit pas. Il fit alors une dernière tentative.

- Au fait, moi c'est Toshiro !

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, le jeune garçon se rendit alors dans la pièce principale, là où la jeune fille se tenait la veille. elle tait rangée mais il n'y avait personne. Apparemment la jeune fille était partie, il profita de ce moment opportun pour visiter l'auberge. Il passa par la cuisine et les différentes chambres puis s'arrêta finalement aux bains, ils étaient vides, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eau.  
>Il se demanda quelques instants s'il n'avait pas rêve , ou si finalement, tout cela n' tait pas qu'un simple rêve.<br>Il se ressaisit et décida qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer chez lui. Il quitta alors l'auberge et marcha vite, essaya de se rappeler quel chemin il avait pris la veille. Cette fois, il ne marcha pas la tête baissée et pris le temps d'observer le paysage. Il vit toutes ces nuances de verts qui se succédaient et s'avoua qu'il trouvait ça très joli. Très vite il arriva au niveau du grand cerisier. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda au loin. Il apercevait plus bas son village et au loin le Seireitei.  
>Il eut alors une pensée pour son amie Hinamori. Ainsi motivé , Toshiro commença à descendre de la colline le sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci finit pas se dissiper.<br>En effet, bon nombre de voisins s' étaient réunis sur le perron de sa maison. Il aperçu au milieu de la foule sa grand-mère. Le vieille femme le considéra un instant se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers lui.  
>Toshiro baissa la tête honteux et laissa sa grand-mère l'enlacer, il sentit les larmes de celle-ci couler le long de son visage.<p> 


End file.
